Shinigami No Shinobi
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Naruto is killed by the last of the Akatsuki, Naruto thinks it is all over.But he is instantly proved wrong.BleachXNaruto Crossover. Narutoharem.I suck at summaries, the story is good though, don't judge the story by the summary. Rated for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami no Shinobi

(Death god's ninja)

[If you don't know anything about Bleach Go too bleachexile dot com , I may miss some details, so if you are confused too that website.

Prolouge

DEATH

"Nooo, I can't die now, there is too much too do." a blonde haired ninja with a leaf head band said as he had been engulfed in a destructive wave of fire.

Naruto felt every inch of his body vanishing in the destructive flame, Naruto couldn't do anything about it. He was too exhausted from his fight with the last of the Akatsuki too escape. His heart slowed and finally stopped, with the force of a bullet his spirit was split from his charring body. He looked different from when he was alive running for his life. He had a dark black t-shirt on, nothing special about that. His panst were jus a set of dark black jeans, which was weird because he always wears a bright orange jumpsuit, but these pants were okay. His face had his usual whisker birth marks, he had bright blue eyes, under a mop of bright yellow hair. Nothing special, the only weird thing was different was that there was a chain coming out of his chest. He was surrounded by the flames, but they weren't hurting him.

"Well that is interesting," Naruto said completely startled at what death is like. A butterfly appeared in front of Naruto, which was confusing too him because there was still a raging inferno around him.

"Soul identified, Reitsu is off the Charts, Shinigami training will begin, immediately," A deep voice came out from behind Naruto. Naruto spun around too find a white haired boy in a dark uniform Naruto couldn't really identify, and a white cloak with the Japanese Kanji for ten in a diamond on it's back.

"Um, excuse me," Naruto said uncharacteristically polite, because he was freaked out with being dead.

"It is too dangerous too talk right here and now, but is there anything you would like too do in this world." The boy said holding a large katana Naruto didn't notice before.

"NO, not really anything I can do as a spirit. The last Akatsuki just committed kamikaze too kill me, I got Sasuke back too the village and in allegiance with Konaha after helping him kill Itachi, and Kabuto is dead. Anything else I wanted too do, I can't do it now I am dead. My dream is something I can't complete now," Naruto said.

"Ok, I am going too send you to Seretei, (The court of pure souls)" The white haired boy said raising his katana.

"Will it hurt?" Naruto asked scared.

"No it is faster and easier then falling too sleep," The white haired boy said waking Naruto with the butt of his sword. "I will meet you there,"

Naruto began too glow and turned into a butterfly like he saw before, sending him skyward.

(In Seretei)

Naruto appeared in front of a large castle like structure.

"Nice isn't it," The white haired boy said.

"yeah, it is, who are you," Naruto asked, "You, never said."

"I am a shinigami," The boy said "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Call me Hitsugaya taichyo.

"Taichyo, Captain, Shinigami, Death gods? What do shinigami do?" Naruto asked.

"Shinigami have two responsibilities, one is to send spirits or wholes too soul society and the second is too Purify and destroy Hallows," Toushirou said, and anticipating Naruto's next question, "Hollows are souls that had been eaten by a Hollow, They are masked beasts that attack and eat souls too create more hollows."

Naruto nodded and then asked another question "What is Reietsu, I heard you talk too somebody about it back in the Living world."

"huuuh, Naruto there is a lot too explain, but I will say this you will have too go too the Shinigami academy, it will be fast and you will be a full fledged Shinigami your self. They will explain what reitsu is.

With that Toushirou rushed Naruto too the Shinigami Academy, which looked like the Hokage's tower back in Konoha.

(Reitsu is the energy shinigami use, it is like Chakra in the Naruto universe,)

Chapter One

Graduation.

Naruto's memories of the Shinigami academy were a blur of joy. He had friends, the classes were entertaining, he doesn't have too make a fool of himself too get attention, and nobody wanted him dead. His friends were a variegated bunch, his closest friend was his roommate Matsumoto Rangiku an attractive Brunette. She had a very kind face and a body that any guy would die too see, with similar blue eyes too Naruto's. (Shinigami seemed too have no problem putting girls and boys together in a dorm) Naruto and Rangiku became very good friends during there time at the Academy, they had few secrets from each other and was completely comfortable around each other.

Then there was also Abarai Renji, a class mate of his, he had a lot of weird lighting shaped tatoos on his entire body, and red hair bound into a ponytail. He was a bit obnoxious, but so was Naruto. He was about Naruto's size and strength. They trained together too get stronger, both their sword play is very impressive.

Kusajika Yachiru was another friend of his that was completely childish in every aspect, with bright pink hair , a cute face, and a body the size of about a ten year old. she is a very fun person too hang around. Naruto could completely enjoy her childish antics without getting annoyed, which is really impressive.

Last, but not least was Kuchiki Rukia, adopted into the Kuchiki noble clan, she was proud and strict, with black hair falling down too her upper back. Naruto was always competing with Rukia in all their classes, and only a couple of times Naruto is able too best her.

Everybody in the Shinigami Academy was dressed in the same black Shinigami uniform.

His classes were all interesting, with practice of Kido (demonic art. Shinigami version of Jutsu), Zanpakto use and control (The swords all shinigami used. This is an extension of ones soul, all shinigami are trained too meditate so they know themselves as well as they should. Zanpakto are extracted from the shinigami's soul in a very painful process.), and much more. Naruto was a adept at everything, and he was second best at everything. The best person was always, except in combat training was Rukia.

Naruto always wants too be the best, so having somebody above him, no matter how annoying too him was the best motivation. This all took five years, and today was Naruto's last day as a student, and the day he became a Shinigami, it also happened too be the day he had died. Naruto looked different from when he looked like in life (Reitsu allows you too change your appearance if you are a shinigami without a body.) Naruto's hair was longer framing his face, he was about five feet nine inches tall, a good five inches taller then he was in life. He looked a lot like the Yondiamen (Fourth Hokage), except for his whisker birth mark.

There was only one hurdle left, The last test. Naruto was totally excited about the last test. He knew that this last test was a field test, and he could best anybody at destroying hollows, even Rukia who can beat everyone else.

All of the Shinigami students stood in rows as there instructor stood up and faced the prospective Shinigami. "Good morning all of you, if you are here, you are too perform one final test, too prove you belong in the Gotei thirteen."

(The Gotei thirteen are the thirteen different divisions of Seretei. Each division has a different specialty. 13 is the police force, 12 is development of technology, 11 is pure strength, 10 is balance of kido and zanpakto, 9 is sensory weapons, 8 is Kido and tactics, 7 is strength and skill, 6 is for nobility or people with great honor, 5 is general defense and distance weapons, 4 is healing and support, 3 is unique fighting styles, 2 is assassination and greatest skill, 1 is strongest of all and general overview off all the divisions.)

"You will be accompanied by one member of the Gotei from 5 seat too Captain class. And I feel sorry for those paired with a captain and I can grantee that you will be returning too the academy for another five years." With that depressing statement, He began reading names and their partners. Naruto only heard his friends name in the dull blabber of the instructor. Matsumoto Rangiku with Ayasegawa Yumichika.

"Good, she is going too pass no problem," Naruto thought too himself. As he heard Abarai Renji with Hinamori Momo.

"Damn that one is going too be tough for Renji," and he was interrupted again with Kusajika Yachiru with Hisagi Shuuhei.

"That is going too be no problem for Yachiru," and he heard another name Kuchiki Rukia with Ikkanzaka Jiroubo.

"Rukia could beat that fat bozo, no way she is going too fail." and the name he was waiting for.

Naruto with Soi Fong Taichyo…. "Oh you have got too be kidding me, I got paired with the Ice Queen," All of Naruto's friends were looking at him with nervous looks in there faces.

"Find your partners and go down too earth quickly and pass of fail," the instructor said. "Grab your Zanpakto's on your way out."

(Shinigami in training were not allowed too carry their Zanbakto's with them unless it was training,)

Naruto Grabbed his Zanpakto (calling it a sword is an insult), He could have slept on the flat of the blade if he wanted too, but Naruto only wanted it too be a reasonable size, but his control over his zanpakto is impossible because of the amount of retsu he has and transfers too it, it was about half its with when Naruto was done with it. Naruto's handle was a dark red and black contrast. The hand guard was a spiral of gold, it was quite beautiful too look at.

"So there you are," Soi Fong said walking up too Naruto with mild interest in her face. " We better get started,"

Naruto grimaced, but always seemed too notice that she acts nicer too him in general compared too other people, in the few times he had contact with the second division captain.

"Sure Soi Fong Taichyo," Naruto said, and walked too the transport gate with the captain walking right behind him.

"Where are we going Taichyo," Naruto asked Soi Fong at the gate. "We are going too a town called San Fransisco, we have sensed a Hollow's presence there for some time, be we are unaware of its strength."

"Yes Taichyo," Naruto said as they both walked through a dark path, getting too the world and he instantly saw a bright orange red bridge. "Where is the Hallow, Taichyo?"

"It is in a sort of arena, too the south." Soi Fong Pointed at a large Baseball field. Both of them landed on the pitchers mound looking for the hallow.

Naruto started too pump out enough energy too attract any hollow in the general area. Naruto got a response immediately, a large hollow, about the size of a truck landed in front of him. The Hollow's masked looked like a clowns mask with sharp fangs protruding from it. The thing looked like a giant worm, with six arms coming out on each side. Each arm was carrying what looked like a pitchers bat. The giant worm hollow roared and charged at Naruto with great speed.

Naruto didn't say a word, all he did was dodge the hollow, wanting too see what its strength and speed was. Naruto was disappointed with its speed, him once being a ninja.

Soi Fong looked at some gear she took out of her pocket. She read the hollow's stats. This hollow is known as Seigen Suri, it is an A class hollow, This Hollow's special ability that completely paralyzes an opponent with any contact with it's limbs. 'this is well beyond the abilities of a Shinigami student. I doubt that a third seat could beat this Hollow, I should step in. If I step in he will instantly fail, but he is doing okay right now, if he gets in trouble I will help him,'

"This is so annoying, it is faster then I thought a hollow with that build would have, but it is still slow," Naruto said aloud too himself. Naruto drew his Zanpakto too block one of the Hollow's bats. He raised his left palm yelling " god of fire, beast that guards the gate, flame that consumes, release you fury, feel your pain, destructive art 22 Yellow Blaze," Naruto yelled and a yellow flame appeared in his hand, spraying the Hollow, scorching the worm Hollows three arms. 'damn, I thought that it would do a little more damage it more.' Naruto thought too himself. Naruto slashed off one of the arms that he had scorched, the Hollow turned quickly and hit Naruto with its' undamaged arms, smacking his left leg.

Naruto was sent spinning strait into a wall. Naruto tried too get up, but his left leg couldn't move. "what is going on," Naruto said quiet enough not too let Soi Fong miss it.

'looks like he is in trouble, I better step in…' Soi Fong was distracted by Naruto, who got up raising his left hand again and he was chanting as the worm charged out him. " blaze of the Infernal flame, come and disintegrate my enemies, come consume your meal, destructive art 33 Fire Shot," Naruto shot a flame at the mask of the Hollows. This didn't do anything too the Hollow, but Naruto didn't intend it too destroy the hollow. He wanted it as a distraction. Naruto boosted himself with his un hurt right leg, with his Zanpakto raised and severed the untouched arms. Naruto caught himself standing on his right leg alone, Naruto jumped with his only working leg landing on top of the Hollow. Naruto slashed a couple of times before he had too jump off the Hollow.

"Wow you are going too get really annoying." Naruto said unhappily, he knew that if he had Soi Fong waiting too long, she would destroy the Hollow out of shear boredom.

The worm made a charge too attack Naruto, Naruto raised his Zanpakto and slashed again at the Hollow, scratching the Hollows mask. And Naruto was smacked in the right leg again by an arm, that was badly damaged Naruto's his yellow flame. Naruto was sent spiraling, this time landing flat of his face. Naruto put his Zanpakto back in it sheath idea of how too destroy the Hollow. He forced more reitsu into both his hands and he started too chant. "god of fire, beast that guards the gate, flame that consumes, release you fury, feel your pain, destructive art 22 Yellow Blaze," Naruto held a yellow flame in his left hand, "blaze of the Infernal flame, come and disintegrate my enemies, come consume your meal, destructive art 33 Fire Shot," a red flame held in his right hand. He launched both attacks and both of them fused together too make an orange flame wave. The Hollow disintegrated with the flames only leaving cinders and a couple of embers on the field. Naruto collapsed, still not able too move his legs.

"Wow, impressive, I read in that hollow's report, that it will stun your entire body with a touch," Soi Fong said impressed with the Shinigami.

"It does, I suppressed the effects by forcing my reitsu into the parts of my body that didn't get paralyzed." Naruto said, "I could only do that for about a minute, before the paralysis takes complete control. The power of the Hollow should ware off any second since it has been destroyed. Sorry for the inconvenience Soi Fong Taichyo." Naruto said standing up slowly.

"We will go back too Seretei now," Soifong waved a hand and a gate appeared at her command.

(Back in Seretei, in a captains meeting.)

"We have received reports on all the people that have passed their exams, and there proficiency." General Yama said (First division captain)."Most are quite easy too place, we are at the last five. Kuchiki Rukia, at the request of Kuchiki Byakuya will be placed in thirteenth division. Abarai Renji will be placed in sixth division. Kusajika Yachiru will be placed in the eleventh division at the request of Zaraki Kenpachi. Matsumoto Rangiku will be placed in tenth, as she is practically made for that division. Now, here is the problem, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What is the problem Yama-dono?" Byakuya (sixth division captain) asked with regal reserve.

"He is extremely skilled, but he doesn't fit in most of the divisions." Yama said. "Thirteenth is too general for Naruto, and he is far overqualified just too be sent out like a pawn in safety."

Ukitake Jyuushiro (captain of the Thirteenth division) looked disappointed.

"He has no skill in technology and probably would just be exploited as a test subject in the twelfth division,"

Kurotshuchi Mayuri(captain of the twelfth division.) disappointed that he had a test subject taken away from him.

"He uses too much Kido too fit in the eleventh division,"

Kenpachi (Captain of the eleventh division) looked disappointed too lose another sparring target.

"Tenth division is too mellow too accept his energy well, and He uses his Zanpakto too carelessly too be put in the ninth division,"

Toshirou ( Tenth division captain) looked a different direction in an 'I don't care' fashion. Ninth division captain was missing from the proceedings.

"Eighth division is also a bad fit, he doesn't only use Kido, Seventh would be awkward for Naruto too adjust too well their style."

Both captains were not there at the time, one was incapacitated by sake, the other was on assignment.

"He is too informal too work in the sixth division, and he is close combat so fifth doesn't work either. He has no skill at healing, so fourth is out,"

Byakuya nodded silently, Aizen wasn't paying attention. Unohana Retsu was looking disappointed looking at the child's face in his profile.

"He is too direct for the third division. Second division would be an okay fit, he is kind of energetic and noisy though, but that is up too Soi Fong Taichyo too allow. And my division, he is too inexperienced too do well," Yama finally ended.

"Yama-dono, I wish for him too be in my division," too every ones surprise Soi Fong announced quickly.

"Are you sure, he is a fire cracker, he may be… disruptive too your division." Yama said with a grimace on his face.

"Yes I am sure," Soi Fong said nodding.

"Fine, unless somebody has a reason for this not too happen," Yama waited for a second. " Fine Naruto will be in the Second division."

(Read and Reveiw. Ideas for Shikai's for Naruto characters.)


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami no Shinobi

(Death god's ninja)

Chapter Two

Standard days, the Unexpected, the Prize.

(Thank you for all the Reviews, this is by far my most popular story too date. Thank you for suggestions, and ideas.)

(Second division compound. Three Years after Naruto joins) 

The second division compound was a large block of a building. Most of the building was devoted too Shinigami's room. A large room on the opposite side from the dormitories is the vice captain's office, and the captain's office. In the middle of the entire building, were training grounds.

Naruto was coming back too the compound after a rather long patrol in the real world, Sydney, Australia. Naruto was thinking back about three days ago.

(Flash back)

"Uzumaki, You are to patrol a major city," Soi Fong announced too Naruto, in her office.

"Where, Soi Fong Taichyo?" Naruto asked at an uneasy attention, he was still nervous around his captain.

"Sydney, Australia, it should be relatively easy, few hollows appear there, because of a lack of reitsu sensitive people."  
(One day later in Sydeny)

"Lack of hollows my as," Naruto said as he slashed through a gorrilla like hollow. 'that is number five I think,' Naruto turned around, sheathing his sword as the hollow disappeared.

'I should find out why there are so many hollows appearing in a quiet place, since I haven't seen a single spirit since I got here,' Naruot thought too himself taking out his Shinigami gear ( I am not sure what they are called.) which looked like a cell phone.

Naruot read, 'there are no spirits in this city, all spirits go strait too Seretei, an anomaly is causing hollows too appear in great force.'

"I don't get it," Naruto said too himself as another Hollow droped behind him. "I am going too go too some out of the way place, so I don't destroy everything," In the hour he had been there he had demolished two streets fighting hollows.

Naruto ran and the hollow followed with single minded intensity. Naruot entered a great plain, where there was little life, and he thought it would be a good battle field.

He turned around too face the hollow. The hollow was a giant tiger, its' mask was a green and white spiral, with no eyes, but massive fangs. The hollows legs had small guns on each. Naruto took out his shinigami gear and looked for the hollow in there data bases.

'This hollow is Aka-Riro Toru (Scarlet tiger), it has an acceleration of five hundred meters in one second. Its' guns launch leeches that steal Reitsu. It is a B rank hollow.' Naruto read.

"Wow," Naruto said This thing is fast or faster then the other hollows I have been fighting. 'why hasn't it caught me yet, I wasn't going that fast.'

Nauto drew his zanpakto preparing for battle, he had his zanbakto in his right hand, his left hand preparing for a kido.

"come on," Naruto cried in a taunt.

The tiger hollow just looked at Naruto. Then the hollow vanished in a burst of speed. Naruto was instantly tackled by said hollow.

"Damn, it wasn't joking about it's speed." Naruot said catching himself. "but why did it wait."

Naruto charged slashing… at thin air. "Damn it," Naruto moved away as quickly as possible. The hollow appeared right behind where he was. The hollow's legs tensed, four leeches launched from the guns, aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto slashed each leech in half. Naruto jumped back about three yards. Then the hollow froze in place.

"what the hell?" Naruto said aloud. Then inspiration struck. "it can's see past nine feet, " Blazing inferno of immortal thirst, be at my will, cut through my enemies, dark fire halo." a disk of dark fire spiraled at the tiger from Naruto's left hand. Splitting the tiger hollow in half.

(This is how it went for the past three years. Naruto was sent too patrol relatively quiet towns, and would be barraged with Hollows, Soi Fong did this so more heavily populated areas would be safe, Hollows were attracted too Naruto's Reitsu.)

(Back too the second division compound)

"Naruto you have visitors, waiting at you courters," a Shinigami told Naruto as soon as he got into the second division.

Naruto was confused, nobody had ever visited him, other then his friends, and if it had been his friends they would have just surprised Naruto rather then have somebody tell him they were here.

With some trepidation Naruto opened his door and he saw two people, a girl and a guy he didn't recognize sitting in the chairs in his room. "Who are you," Naruto asked.

"What, it has been so long you don't recognize us," The guy said, He was raven haired, and had very dark eyes. He had a grim face with a matching voice. He was shrouded in the robes of a civilian, and Naruto didn't have a clue.

"He must have gone through a lot which is why he doesn't recognize us," the girl said. She had violet hair that fell too her lower back, which was clouding her face, but Naruto could tell she was very beautiful.

"Yeah I guess, but it is still disappointing." the guy said.

"How are you, Naruto-kun," The girl raised her head a little, and there was a drastic change. Naruto could see the face now, her face was very pretty and familiar too Naruto, she had blinding white eyes.

"Nani, Hinata-chan," Naruto cried in astonishment. Hyuuga Hinata nodded.

"Who are…" Naruto looked at the guy but was interrupted.

"Stop being stupid, DOBE," The boy said in clear amusement.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked in shock at Uchiha Sasuke. When Naruto came too he took out his cell phone. He was going too check their Reitsu levels.

Susuke had the reitsu of a... Third seat, 'Pretty good with training he will be one hell of an opponent,' Naruto thought. Then turned too Hinata, he checked, but he didn't believe. Hinata had a reitsu level that was as high as Naruto's, and Naruto could out power three captains put together, but he couldn't control that power nearly as well as a captain could.

"Wow no wonder you were sent to Seretei," Naruto said putting his Shinigami gear back in his uniform.

"We are starting Shinigami academy soon," Sasuke said proudly. "When did you get too go?"

"Me, I was pretty much thrown in as soon as I died, and I finished five years later, which is about normal," Naruto said sitting on his bed. "Speaking of which, how did you two die?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto meaningfully. "I was assassinated by a mist ninja,"

"Why?" Naruto asked quickly.

"well it happens when you are the Hokage," Sasuke said looking for the expression on Naruto's face.

"What!!!!!!! You became Hokage," Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, when you brought me back, I did a lot of stuff for the Godaime as an Anbu, it trained a lot and defended Konoha from the Mist. When she retired, I became Hokage about two years ago." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked a little upset, but not as much as he would have been if he was alive, he had mellowed in death.

Hinata stepped in too say. "I went too visit your grave, when somebody attacked me."

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor by the news, "Why?"

"The future Hyuuga head, I would have survived, if it was one on one," Hinata said unhappily.

"How many were there?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Five," Hinata said as she began too cry. Naruto was feeling bad for putting salt in a fresh wound. Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata. Hinata immediately jumped out of her skin, and stopped crying when Naruto hugged her.

"We, should go back too the academy Sasuke. Good bye Naruto-kun," Hinata blabbered really fast and rushed away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto said bemusedly.

"You are as blind as when you were alive Naruto," Sasuke said as he left.

(Soi Fong's Office at about the same time)

"Soi Fong taichyo, it is time for the Annual Rank Royal," Oomaeda Marechiyo (Second division vice captain).

"I know very well," Soi Fong said not looking up from her work.

"Do you have a favorite, Taichyo," Marechiyo asked, trying too gain favor with his captain.

"I do, but it is too be seen, how well he does." Soi Fong said.

(The next day,)

Naruto woke up at his usual time of 4 o'clock in the morning. 'I think I should go too the training ground today,' Naruto thought grabbing his Zanpakto and changing into his uniform. Naruto walked onto the grounds hew was surprised too see that everyone form the second division was stating at in ranks. This confused Naruto, it took two hours too get ready for training. 'but everybody is awake at this time of the morning.' Naruto wondered.

"what's going on…" Naruto began too yell, but was instantly hushed by multiple shinigami.

Soifong walked in front of all the Shinigami, "It is time for many of you who want too raise your rank, too prove your steel,"

'oh, it is the Rank competition,' Naruto thought too himself.

"All Ranked Shinigami step out for the unseated Shinigami too begin too see who has the opportunity too compete with us too get into the seated competition. Don't worry 4th division is ready too heal, but still be careful." Soi Fong announced.

Before Naruto noticed every seated Shinigami was on the sidelines and Soi Fong had yelled "Begin,"

About half the Shinigami were fighting each other, the other half went strait for Naruto.

'I should have guessed they would go for me, I am the newest in the division,' Naruto thought blocking several zanbakto with his monster of one. (The second division only accepted 1 shinigami every couple of years, and only if they are exceptional, or if they needed too fill in spots where shinigami had died.)

Naruto blocked and avoided an onslaught of attacks. Mostly dodging or blocking slashes from Zanpaktos, and a couple of Kidos. The Kido users typically missed and hit some of the Shinigami attacking him. This kind of attack helped Naruto immensely, but he was getting annoyed at them. The Kido attacks were slowly stopped as they were defeated by Naruto. All of the falling Shinigami were being taken away by the Fourth division, or being healed on the spot and moved away too watch the battle. Naruto sliced through six Shinigami unable too take more out, having too dodge other shinigami. There were three explosions of reitsu in the crowd fighting among themselves. Most shinigami that were still fighting were stunned, just long enough for Naruto too slice them down. "what was that," Naruto said finished his last opponent, and was taken away by the fourth division.

Naruto turned around and saw a massive battle in front of him. Three shinigami were left, all three of them holding different swords. (All of them were dressed like Shinobi, with masks like Kakashi's. So I am not going to describe them.)

(In the side lines.)

"Wow three people have managed too release their Zanbakto's. Their Shi-Kais are impressive," Soi Fong said looking with interest.

"Shi-Kai?" Some of the people in the crowd said looking confused.

Marechiyo laughed. "What you don't know," Some of the people looked very confused an nodded.

Marechiyo laughed again, "Oh that is a riot, all of you must know that Zanpaktos aren't usual swords," everybody nodded. "Well Zanpaktos have souls, which has a name, that name is hidden from the shinigami that uses it because most likely they wouldn't be able too control it, and they would get themselves killed. The Zanpakto decides the time too tell the shinigami its name, and its connection or relationship with the Shinigami also affects the time. This releases the true form of the zanpakto, which ads extra abilities too either the Shinigami,Zanpakto, or both. The Zanpakto also changes its' physical appearance." Marchiyo finished his informative rant.

The three shinigami were fighting in pitched combat.

The first was a short mace. The mace seemed too have increased the shinigami's power, and sound waves emitted would each impact of the mace.

The second shinigami was holding a pair of nun chucks. Each handle was connected by a reitsu chain, extending and shortening as needed.

The third shinigami was holding two yellow short swords, shooting lighting at his two opponents.

The three were the only ones standing other then Naruto. Naruto was so completely mesmerized he didn't even realize his zanpakto was glowing, in the presence of so much blood on its blade. Naruto's zanpakto shined blindingly and Naruto's eyes glazed over.

(Inside Naruto's head.)

"No, way, this place can't still be here," Naruto cried facing a massive prison door. The surrounding was very damp.

"Believe it Kit, I am still here," a malevolent voice laughed at Naruto's fears.

"Kyuubi," Naruto cried, as an enormous red nine tailed fox faced him through the bars.

"Why are you here, you should have died," Naruto cried in terror.

"I am dead, but so are you," the Kyuubi said laughing.

"Well you shouldn't be inside me." Naruto yelled.

"Yes, I am still here, the shinigami that sealed me inside you, bonded us tighter then just too your body, I am part of your soul. These bars will eventually fade, and you and me will be one." Kyuubi said.

"But they said if you were removed from my body I would die." Naruto said. "You would have been removed though."

"No, we can no longer live independently of each other, it is not my soul that would have been removed from your body, it would have been your soul." Kyuubi said looking bored.

"Is there any reason that I am here Kyuubi, or did you just want too scare the crap out of me," Naruto asked calming down slightly.

"Yes, I wanted too tell you two things, first I am your Zanpakto," Kyuubi said very direct.

"What, How…" Naruto blurted out.

"When they got the Zanpakto out of your soul, I jumped for the chance too be free from this prison," Kyuubi said in a bored fashion. "I thought I would be free, instead I became your zanpakto, and I am still connected too you in an … intimate manner."

"But if you are my zanpakto, I know your name, I can release my Shi-Kai," Naruto said.

"No, You don't know my name," The Kyuubi said bored.

"Sure I do, it is Kyuu…" Naruto was interrupted by Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi isn't my name, that is what I am, I am the Nine tails, that isn't my name," Kyuubi said obviously irritated.

"Okay, sorry, sixteen years of referring too you as Kyuubi, will take some time too ware off," Naruto said.  
"What is your name anyway."

"Understand one thing Naruto, I am only telling you this, because I am getting bored and you need me as much as I need you. I don't want too die, and the only way too assure that is too make sure you don't get killed," Kyuubi said. "I am going too say this only once, so memorize it fast. My name is Gekido (Fury), too release your Shi-Kai say Free thy self Gekido."

As Kyuubi /Gekido said his name, Naruto was infused with more power then he thought was possible. It was as if he was struck by lightning.

When Naruto was conscious again he stared at Gekido. "what was the second thing you wanted too tell me,"

"Oh, yeah, The people that were close too you, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, etc… They will become Shinigami rather then go too your version of afterlife."

"why?," Naruto asked confused.

"The reason is because of you, every time somebody summons a Shinigami too your world, the usually Shinigami dies, because the person usually seals the soul they are trying too destroy in their own body." Kyuubi said. "when the Yondiame sealed me inside of you, that was the only Shinigami that has, or ever will come back to Seretei, because he wasn't sealed in the Yondaime who died, but in you who lived, He escaped from your body and went back too Seretei. Thus the connection lies with you, and people that you considered precious, or the other way around. Their connection with you is what gives them enough reitsu too become shinigami, but the connection has too be strong, or they will just go too that worlds version of dieing. That is it, you should get back too your fight, the three fighting with Shi-Kai are almost done with each other," With that Naruto woke up too full consciousness. Two of the Shinigami using Shi-Kai were down. The one with the mace, and the nun chucks were being taken away by the fourth division.

"Are you ready too lose, Uzumaki Naruto," The Shinigami asked maniacally.

"No… not yet," Naruto said raising his hands holding his Zanpakto. "Free thy self GEKIDO," A similar explosion of Reitsu came from Naruto as from the other Shinigami's that have used there Shi-Kai, but it was magnified four times. His Zanpakto was melting, surrounding his fists and they formed two gauntlet of red and black going in a spiral pattern on the back of his hand. All the fingers have extended metal nails in a dark red point.

"lets see what this can do," Naruto said manically.

Everybody was shocked by what Naruto just did, many of the shinigami that have been in this division for decades couldn't use their Shi-Kai, and Naruto the newest could summon it in 3 years. Everyone was shocked, except for Soi Fong, she just gave a small chuckle.

Naruto heard a little voice in his head, that sounded like Kyuubi " This will increase your already impressive speed exponentially. If you focus your Reitsu into your hands, it will release a one wave or slash of energy for each finger, so you could use up too is 8. Your fingers have too be away from your hand in order too fire, so you can control how many or which fingers fire the blast. The more power you put into the more powerful it will be." Naruto grinned. He ran behind the Shinigami, in approximately .0001 seconds, leaving everyone but Soi Fong unable too keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto charged Gekido with reitsu and release four waves of energy at the shinigami. The shinigami was blasted by the four waves, slashed the shinigami's back leaving four deep slashes in his back and sent him twenty feet away, but not knocking him out. The force of the energy did blast Naruto strait into a wall knocking him out.

Gekido went back too its sealed zanpakto state, laughing silently at Naruto. "Well, this was his first time, Ku Ku Ku. He will get better using this."

The Shinigami Naruto almost defeated was immediately annihilated by the fourth seat of the second division. And the fourth seat by the third. Vice captains and Captains are exempt from this process as they have too be officially challenged, and it has too pass through General Yama.

(Authors note.)

I know giving Naruto his Shi-Kai was abrupt, but here is my defense. Kyuubi and Naruto were bond together for about 24 years, If he dies at sixteen. Kyuubi, how ever much he despised Naruto if he really did can't help but bond with Naruto emotionally, so when Kyuubi becomes Naruto's Shi-Kai. It should be faster then if he had a different zanpakto.

This is quite a few years before Ichigo becomes a shinigami, so don't ask, it will come when it comes.

The I am bringing from the Naruto universe are the following. Not all of them are going too play all that big of a role in the fic, but I like most of them.  
Team seven (Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi.)  
Team eight (Hinata, Kiba, Shino)  
Team Nine (Lee, Neji, Tenten[I think this is their team)  
Team ten (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji)  
Sand siblings (Temari, Kononkuro, Gaara,)  
(Read and Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami no Shinibi

Chapter 3

Shinigami graduates, Shinigami bash

(since a lot of people said this, 'I will explain why some of the other main characters in Naruto series aren't going too come into play, this chapter. Also I am going too say this, "I know my time line is off, please don't harp on it, they are details I modified for the story too work. I will extend relationships in this chapter, But not by much.)

( 5 years from last chapter. 11th Division) 

"Hello, Ken-chan," A pink haired girl, jumped on a monster of a man, who was wearing a white cloak with the number 11 on its back.

"Hello, Yachiru," Zaraki Kenpachi said looking at the little girl hanging from his shoulder.

"Ken-chan, the new shinigami are going to be graduating tomorrow," Yachiru laughed. "we should do something different this year,"

"You should let your organization deal with what you want too do Yachiru," Kenpachi said, refering too the Shinigami's Women Club.

"Okaaayy, Ken-chan," Yachiru said jumping off her captain, and ran off too call a meeting of the Shinigami's women club.

(2nd division, the next day)

"Today is the Shinigami graduation, please report too Soi Fong taichyo's office for your assignments," A loud speaker announced in the second division. Naruto fell out of bed, he was out late with Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia.(Yachiru was no where too be found.) Naruto couldn't remember much, but what he could remember was hilarious.

_Flash back._

_"Naruto hurry up, you know what day it is, it is Sunday," Renji yelled at Naruto's closed window._

_"yeah I know, but I have too get some cloths ready, or I will be going there in my boxers." Naruto retorted._

_"I bet Rangiku and Rukia would like that, but yeah get ready faster damn it," Renji yelled back. A couple of minutes later Naruto was running at Renji in a different set of cloths. He was wearing a red t-shirt, dark black jeans, a black trench coat, and what looked like a gold clock around his neck._

_"why the hell do you always have too wear that stupid clock," Renji yelled at Naruto, and Naruto didn't reply._

_"Should we go there the fast way," Naruto said getting closer too Renji._

_"Yeah, you know what they will do too us if we are late, lets go," Renji said preparing for shuunpo( think of it as running really really fast.)_

_Both guys disappeared._

_(there destination)_

_The common place you would find Naruto and his friends on a Sunday would be the Red Shackle, a well known bar in Seretei. When Naruto arrived Renji right behind him, they were facing a depressing building about the size of a two story house, with a bright neon sign with bright red shackles on it. Naruto and Renji walked in too find a seat next too the bar, it was almost impossible, but with a couple of tricks, and some laxatives, Naruto would always be able too get them seats there.  
"Wow, and we were worried…" Naruto said liberating five seats and interrupted by a loud cry._

_"Naruto-Kun, sorry we are late, couldn't figure out what too wear," Rangiku said running too Naruto giving him a big hug. She was in a pink tank top, and a dark leather mini skirt (the rest of you can figure out the rest if you want too,)._

_"Hello, Naruto-san," Rukia said in a more respectful voice, she incased in dark leather._

_"Hi too you too," Renji said with obvious scorn since he had been ignored. From here on Naruto could remember much, except that there was a lot of tequila, they all had a lot of fun, and that there would be three guys that would be in the hospital for trying too hit on Rangiku when Naruto was in the vicinity._

Back too Naruto.

"UUUgh," Naruto growled getting up from his bed looking completely punch drunk. Naruto took about ten minutes too get ready, and finished by strapping Gekido too his back. Naruto rushed too his captains office too find a list tacked up on the door. Naruto looked for his name, too see who he was partnered with. He found his name near the bottom. Uzumaki Naruto- Uchiha Sasuke, 'well that is convenient,' Naruto thought as he looked for Hinata. Kuchiki Byakuya- Hyuuga Hinata. "Damn, Hinata better be at the top of her game, or she will fail the test." Naruto said too him self, running too the academy too meet Sasuke.

(The academy)

Sasuke was waiting out side waiting for Naruto. "So dobe, where are we going," Sasuke said holding his Zapata had a bright red cross guard, and a green and pink handle.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't insult me, I am testing you." Naruto said seriously. "we are going too have a balst from the past, we have too go too suna, there has been a hollow around there lately. They thnk it is a B-rank, identified as kaze komori (wind bat). I will be able too assist, but if I think I am helping too much…"

Naruto was interrupted by a laughing in his head, "Another one of your friends, Kyuubi said laughing at Naruto's ignorance."

"Yeah… I have been wondering, How come Hinata has the same power level that I have, or at least very similar?" Naruto asked silently.

"There power depends on there connection too you, the closer they are too you, the stronger it is." Kyuubi said.

"Why, is Hinata more powerful then Sasuke, Sasuke is my best friend?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are just ignorant that way, oh, and most of the ninja outside of your age group, Konohamaru corp for example, their connection too you weaken and disappear after time goes on. And the Toad pervert had too many connections before you met him so it is too weak. The Ayame's weren't ninja, so they had too many differences from you,"

"Don't you dare help Naruto." Sasuke growled interrupting Naruto's thought. Both headed for the gate too get too Suna.

As soon as they stepped on a dune outside of Suna, Naruto's pocket buzzed.

Naruto took out his shinigami gear, A map showed up and a red dot appeared in the center of Suna. "Sasuke, lets go," Naruto said, preparing shuunpo.

Arriving at the destination. Naruto noticed three reitsu that weren't hollows.

"Naruto, Protect the spirits, I will defeat the hollow and pass my test." Sasuke yelled with an air of command. He charged leaving Naruto with the spirits.

Sasuke drew his Zanpakto and slashed, the hollow dodged the slash.

Naruto drew his Zanpakto ready to defend the soul.

The hollow was an enormous bat, the mask was full of sharp daggers, the wings were twice the size of its body.

Sasuke charged slashing at the bat, and the bat took off. "destructive art 31, fire shot," an enormous ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's palm. Striking the bat hollow in the back. Then he cried "destructive art 4, white lighting." a bolt of lighting hit in the same spot he had hit before.

"wow, without an incantation," Naruto thought guarding the three spirits not noticing who they were. A pulse of reitsu pushed the spirits back, and made Naruto twitched. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was sitting down on the ground, staring at the bat hollow, the bat hollow was staring back. Naruto was confused, he took out his shinigami gear too check the hollows strength.

"Kaze Komori is a bat hollow, with an unusual power, its strength is weak , and it was incredibly slow, but it's mind powere is exceptional, its ability is too enter a person's mind and attack it directly. The only way too defeat it is too have a strong will, will defeat it. The person that wins the mind battle will survive, the loser, will die." Naruto read out loud. As Naruto finished a loud shriek. Naruto looked up too see the hollow disintegrating.

"Well that was less difficult then I thought it would be," Sasuke said standing up, not looking like he had done anything.

As Sasuke walked back, Naruto finally noticed the three spirits who he was protecting.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura? What happened… Never mind," Naruto said shaking his head. " Sasuke, you should probably perform Konsou on them, before more hollows appear trying too get them,"

"Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at the dark haired Shinigami that destroyed the hollows.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto," Sasuke said raising his Zanpakto.

"Naruto?" Gaara said also confused. Sasuke smacked the three of them on the fore head, all three of them changed into butterflies going skyward.

Naruto and Sasuke were about too leave, Naruto's pocket beeped before he entered the gate. Naruto took out his Shinigami gear, He opened it too find the hollow searcher again. This time there were fifty hollow dots.

"Oh, shit," Naruto yelled, "Sasuke, go back too seretei, explain what happened too Gaara and the rest, I have too take care of some stuff,"

Sasuke was about too protest, when a force of killing intent rolling off of Naruto silenced him. Sasuke was scared, he never felt killing intent that he couldn't match before, but this time Naruto felt more fierce then he ever felt before. "Okay," Sasuke said running through the open gate.

Naruto looked again at the Shinigami gear's screen, battlefield was about fifty miles away. Naruto looked at the distance, 'It will take me a while too get there, I hope whoever is battling, it okay. There must be a lot of Reitsu too gather that many hollows too it.' Naruto thought, Naruto use shuunpo, and even with that it took him ten minutes too get there.

Naruto was about ten yards away, he saw a spiraling pink cyclone of flower petals, protecting a large area, against a horde of hollows. Naruto looked at each of the hollows studying their reitsu. Most of them were B class hollows. He recognized the Shi-Kai, as Zenbonsakura, Byakyuya's Shikai.

"Hinata, must be in there with Byakyuya, but this couldn't have been her test, well I hope she passed." Naruto said out loud. Naruto ran into the horde and began hacking the hollows, but the hollows noticed Naruto at last. All the hollows began too attack Naruto, but they were no match for Naruto. Most of them weren't even able too activate their abilities. When Naruto withdrew from his first assault, the spiraling pink edged down, and Byakyuya stood.

"Uzumaki Naruto, would you be needing assistance." Byakyuya said looking at Naruto defending himself with his Shi-Kai.

"Please," Naruto said raising his Zanpakto. "where is Hinata, Kuchiki taichyo?"

"She is fine, she defeated by herself ten hollows, while defending the souls here. There were Nine souls, all with reitsu too become shinigami, so that is why there are so many hollows," Byakyuya said blasting three hollows with the blossoms.

"Where are they," Naruto said slashing through the a hollow trying too tackle him.

"I sent them back too Seretei." Byakuya said. "Hinata passed, don't worry. She was quite… impressive. But if this keeps up, we will lose, I am limited by the reitsu limiter (The reitsu limiter is a limit on a captains or vice captains power, in the real world. It lets them use about 1/5 of there total power), and I can't release it without consent from soul society. Ban-Kai won't work well enough with the limiter on. (Ban-Kai is the final release form after Shi-Kai.)

"No worries taichyo," Naruto raised his Zanpakto in both hands. " Free thy self, Gekido," Naruto's Zanpakto melded into his gauntlets, Byakuya looked astonished.

"You have unleashed Shi-Kai," Byakuya said still blasting the hollows, there were about half left.

"No worries taichyo," Naruto said, he accelerated and disappeared from sight. He reappeared many times sending multiple burst of slashing energy came from all directions. Byakuya's flower petals surrounded him, and too defend him from all of the reitsu. All of the Hollows were decimated, in twenty seconds. Naruto dropped out of his extreme speed and landed next too Byakuya. "Are you ready too head back Taichyo."

(In Seretei,)

General Yama and the thirteen captains were deciding the placement of the new shinigami graduates.

"We have decided two of the graduates, that both have exceptional skill, but they have multiple good divisions they could go too." Yama said.

"First, there is Sasuke Uchiha," Yama read off his report. "He is extremely skilled, I think that he would do well in the tenth division, or the sixth. His balance between kido and Zanpakto is amazing. His demeaner is better suited too the sixth division though. With the report from Uzumaki Naruto, it supports the sixth division,"

"Well if Uzumaki Naruto thinks that it should be in the sixth, he knew him when he was alive, so I think that is where he should go." Toushiro said. "I mean, I would like him too be in my division, but his attitude would be better with the sixth division."  
"Agreed," Most of the captains said , with the exceptions of Soi Fong, and Aizen, Soi Fong, because she was completely indifferent. Aizen, because he wanted the boys talent for his goals.

"Then there is Hyuuga Hinata, She would do well in just about every, division, except the ones that are solely dependent on one type of fighting, so 11th,8th,7th,5th,4th,and 1st are out. Which leaves 12th,10th,9th, 6th, 3rd,and 2nd." Yama finished. The captains immediately started too argue.

"Be quiet, I will put this shinigami's division too the vote, write down where you believe where Hyuuga Hinata should go too." Yama interrupted the noise. Yama collected the sheets of paper from all of the divisions. He went through it quickly, "Hyuuga Hinata will go too the 2nd division, if it is agreeable too Soi Fong taichyo."

"Sure, I think that will be beneficial," Soi Fong said.

"Oh, I forgot, tell your divisions, that if they want too there will be a celebration in the Academy training ground. Set up by the Shinigami's women's club." Yama said.

(The second division compound.)

"All Shinigami that want too go is too the graduation ceremony, please dress in casual cloths, and report too the Academy training ground." the loud speaker said out loud.

Naruto dressed in his party cloths, just in different colors, of light blue and white. Naruto left his room, and headed strait for the academy at an easy walk. Naruto was intercepted by Rangiku.

"Naruto-kun," Rangiku squealed, hugging Naruto so hard, he felt his vertebrae cracking.

"Hello, Ran…gi…ku," Naruto gasped through the bone cracking Hug/strangle hold. "Could you… let…me…go…please,"

When Rangiku let Naruto go, Naruto noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress, it looked really good on her.

"lets go too the celebration together shall we," Naruto asked messaging his sides.

"sure," Rangiku said her left arm. Hooked around Naruto's right arm. Naruto and Rangiku walked too the academy talking about everything. Personal stuff about there captains, there relationships, and even more personal stuff. Naruto as always is completely oblivious too have Rangiku reacted too him.

(The academy)

Naruto and Rangiku walked too where the training ground was. Naruto's mouth dropped. The training ground was gutted and was changed into a dance floor. There were tables at the edges of the dance floor, the tables had seven chairs covered in linens. In the middle of the dance floor, there was a DJ who was surrounded by speakers, so you couldn't see him.

"Naru-kun," A short pink haired girl in a pink skirt, and a pink blouse, jumped toward Naruto. Naruto detached himself from Rangiku, with Rangiku looked jealous, as Naruto caught Yachiru, under the arm pits.

"Yachiru, you know you can't hug me like that, If Zaraki taichyo ever found out," Naruto swung Yachiru around with the remnant energy.

"Ken-chan wouldn't do anything," Yachiru said pouting and struggling too get out of Naruto's arms.

"Tell that too the scars of what happened the last time you hugged me," Naruto said sarcastically letting Yachiru down.

"Naruto-kun," another squeal came from no where, and this time Naruto wasn't able too prevent this time. Naruto was barely able too get his balance when the force and weight disappeared. Naruto turned around too see Hinata blushing violently in a black dress about 10 feet away.

[The rest of this disintegrated into a lot of dancing, music, and alcohol

(Read and Review,)  
( I am running out of ideas, so I am probably going into the integration of bleach.)

(Please give me some ideas please, Shi-Kai, and other stuff.)


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami no Shinobi

Chapter 4

Karakura Mission.

(Thanks for reviews, I am sorry to those who flame me, just because my spelling and grammar suck, they stop reading the story. Please keep negative comments to yourself. Helpful comments, in a relatively friendly way is always welcome. Well on with the story.)

(2nd division four years after Sasuke and Hinata graduated.)

Naruto was walking to the vice captains office, because he was going too be put on assignment. Of course Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was to busy reminiscing about the day after Sasuke and Hinata graduated, because there was so much mystery in what happened.

_Flashback _

_The day after the Graduation ceremony, Naruto was getting up groggily from his bed. "Damn, I have got too stop letting myself go," Naruto said massaging his temples. Naruto just got dressed when there was a knock on his door. _

"_Come in, the door is unlocked," Naruto said brushing his hair out of his eyes. Fifteen people walked in, making the small room very cramped. "Okay never mind, lets go out too the training ground." Naruto said looking at the mass. Obediently they all went to the training ground. _

_Naruto followed, cataloguing everyone in the group. 'It looks like, Gaara, Sakura, Kankuro, Sasuke, Hinata are in the group,' The rest he had more difficulty identifying, since there clothing was all the same civilian kimono. Naruto finally discerned the rest by the time they reached the training ground. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kakashi were standing in a group looking at Naruto._

"_Why did they tell us to bother this guy," Temari said irritated._

"_Do you know who this guy is?" Sasuke and Hinata said together._

"_No," Said an overwhelming force from nine people._

"_He looks like the Yondaime Hokage, but he really isn't that similar." Kakashi said, still wearing his mask._

"_Wow, I guess it has been about twelve years, but I wouldn't have thought you would have forgotten me already." Naruto said unhappily. Nobody made the connection, and Naruto was getting annoyed and said one phrase he hasn't said in twelve years. "I will be Hokage, Believe IT!"_

_A look of comprehension came over all of the Konoha Shinobi, leaving the Suna Shinobi completely in the dark. _

"_Naruto," Sakura said._

"_Well now you are past not knowing who I am, what happened to all of you, I mean you don't all die the same day by chance," Naruto said seriously curious. _

"_Actually we don't know how we died," Neji said, "One minute we were going too Suna too help defend it, the next we died, and as far as we can tell, all of our bodies were completely unharmed." _

_End of flashback._

Naruto reached the vice captains office, and he opened the door.

"Uzumaki, you have been assigned too a long term mission," Oomaeda Marechiyo said, glaring at Naruto.

"I guess I wouldn't have any say in this Futaka Taichyo," Naruto said in attention.

"No, you don't," Marchiyo said scornfully. "You will be there for three months, We are trying too get a Shinigami or two stationed there, because there is an unusual amount of Hollow activity in that area. Oh, yeah, you will be paired with another Shinigami on this mission,"

"what, why, do you think I can't handle myself?" Naruto said indignatly.

"No, don't flatter yourself, This is an order from 1st division," Marchiyo said.

"Well, who am I being paired with," Naruto said looking dead center into his vice captains piggy little eyes.

"With a rookie, Hyuuga Hinata," He replied.

"eeehhh, Hinata-chan," Naruto said shocked

"Yes, I see you aren't as disappointed as you seemed before, Pick up your gigai, and other equipment at the 12th division, Hyuuga will meet you there." Marchiyo said dismissing Naruto.

(12th division equipment section)

"Ahh, Uzumaki-kun," Mayari said looking at the entrance, " We have your gigai ready, your "Soul Candy"," Naruto looked at his gigai, it was about a foot shorter, it's hair was Naruto's original length and it was wearing a school uniform. In other words it looked like Naruto did when he graduated from the Ninja academy.

"What is this taichyo, why is this gigai," Naruto asked, but was interrupted my the black and white captain.

"You have too go undercover as an eight year old," Mayuri said.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Sombody is really in for me today," at that moment Hinata walked in, in her shinigami uniform, and her white Zanpakto slung around her waist.

"Hello, Hinat-chan, looks like we will be together for a while," Naruto said smiling, Hinata blushed.

"Sorry, you have too watch over my first long term patrol," Hinata said apologizing.

"No problem, this is my first long term patrol too. What does your gigai looke like?" Naruto asked.

Hinata raised her gigai, it looked exactly like she did when she was in the academy, except the school girl uniform, and her eyes were brown.

"Okay, we should get going, and checkout what they have accommodated us with." Naruto said leading Hinata by the hand. Hinata was trying hard not too pass out.

(Karakura)

Naruto walked in the apartment they were supposed to share. 

Naruto's mouth dropped, this place was the frilliest thing he ever saw. The living room didn't have a tv, there were two couches, they were pink and covered in filly pillows. Naruto blanched, he noticed one bathroom, it was very small, with a shower without a curtain. Naruto ran too check out the bedrooms. There was only one, bed, just big enough for two people, in a heart shape, with two closets. The only non-girly thing was the kitchen, which was fully stocked and very functional.

"well this is nice," Hinata said looking more slowly then Naruto.

'I am going too kill whoever set this up,' Naruto said, not that he minded being close too Hinata, but the fact everything was so girly.

[In Seretei Byakuya and Toushiro sneezed.

"Naruto-kun, ther is only one bed, so one of us should take the bed and the other will sleep on the couch," Hinata said, looking at the bed.

"Nonsense, there is enough space for two on the bed, and it will be more comfortable on a cramped bed then a cushiony couch," Naruto said just glancing at it not paying attention to what he just said.

Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun… it really would be better if…" Hinata continued feebly.

"No, it will be more comfortable that way, I am going too get rid of some of the frill, if that is okay," Naruto said still not paying attention, being far more focused on making this place more manly.

Hinata blushed.

The rest of the day was passed by memorizing their cover stories, and helping each other divide up the chores for the apartment, when the day was done, they hung up both their Zanpakto's, and they changed out of there uniforms (out of each others eyesight) into relatively similar pajamas.

Hinata went too bed first, Naruto was finishing ungirlifying the apartment (needless too say it wasn't going well.) When Naruto tucked himself in, Naruto went too the opposite side of the bed, and fell asleep.

(The next morning.)

Hinata woke up first, but she couldn't move. Naruto managed too wrap himself around Hinata, and Hinata had also managed too wrap herself around him. Hinata couldn't extrat herself from Naruto.(Admitedly she didn't try very hard.)

Hinata was in turmoil, She was in a dream, a wish. She was with the boy she loved, she was wrapped in his muscular arms, in a close embrace. She was so close too him, she could see every detail on his (In her mind) perfect face. Hinata didn't want it too end, but she knew it couldn't last. Naruto was beginning too stir. Hinata pretened too be asleep, lossening her grip on him too nothing.

Getting up early wasn't his favorite thing (even if he did it all the time), but he had to do it. Naruto was finally conscious enough to notice the intimate way he was holding Hinata, Naruto retracted himself so fast he fell out of the bed.

(the rest of the morning passed in boredom, compared too the very eventful beginning.)

Naruto and Hinata were in their gigais walking too their assigned covers. Naruto and Hinata were in the same class. They were supposed too have transferred from a class in a far distant country. Naruto arrived at a large brick building, that too Naruto looked like a prison.

"This looks…interesting," Hinata said looking at the building.

They walked into the building, trying too find classroom, 6A.

Naruto and Hinata found the room, on the second floor and walked into the class room. What they found was a classroom full of kids, looking daggers at the new comers.

"Well this is going too be pleasant," Naruto said too himself. The teacher walked in, and everybody sat down. Except Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello class, today we have two new students," The teacher said looking at the two, too introduce themselves.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you," Naruto bowed, the clss didn't move, or say a thing. Naruto stood back too allow Hinata to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Hyuuga Hinata, Nice to meet you," Hinata bowed, the class seemed to be slightly more responsive too Hinata.

"Naruto please sit next too," The teacher looked down "Next to Kurusaki Karin." The teacher pointed next to a black haired girl with an extremely bored look on her face.

"Hinata please sit next to Kurusaki Yazu," The teacher pointed next too a brown haired girl with a cheerful look on her face talking too the non responsive Karin. Naruto walked over too the seat that was designated too him, and Hinata walked and sat down next to Yazu. The morning passed in complete boredom, Naruto and Hinata's gigai are programmed with all the information they will need for the class, so they were able to let their minds wander. About three times, the teacher asked Naruto too pay attention, because He was looking out the window.

Hinata was writing something, Naruto could tell that it had nothing to do with this class but he couldn't read what she was writing. The bell rang for lunch break, Naruto and Hinata were the last to get up. Naruto grabbed a small paper bag from his bag, and Hinata took out a box wrapped in cloth.

Hinata's lunch contained some rice, some vegetables, some chicken, all prepared this morning.

Naruto's lunch contained a bowl of instant ramen. As Naruto began preparing his lunch (adding hot water,) Naruto's Shinigami gear buzzed, Naruto looked at it, too see that a Hollow appeared. "Hinata," Naruto said looking at the brown eyed gigai.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it," a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around too find Hinata out of her Gigai, heading for the hollow signature. Naruto grabbed his ramen and walked outside, sitting on a comfortable bench he saw earlier. Naruto sat on the bench waiting for his ramen too cook. A ball the size of his head came flying at his face. In an instant Naruto put his ramen bowl down, stood up and kicked the ball strait into a net like contraption.

"Wow, Nice shot," A voice cried out. Naruto turned around too see Karin running toward him.

"What was that for," Naruto asked getting to his ramen.

"Sorry, I kicked it to hard," Karin said. "do you want to play some soccer?"

"I don't know how to play," Naruto mumbled.

Karin looked shocked and explaining the game while Naruto ate his ramen. When Naruto finished his ramen, and looked at Karin. "So basically get the ball in the goal without using my hands, and also without hurting anybody, and don't let the ball get into out goal." Naruto summarized.

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell," Karin said. "So would you like too play,"

"sure, why not," Naruto said standing up from the bench. Naruto walked with Karin to a grass field marked up with white spay paint on it.

"We have a new player," Karin said too a bunch of kids there age, and a bunch of kids that looked a couple years older then they did.

"So this is the dobe replacing the last one." The big kids said not noticing the killing intent Naruto was emanating after hearing the word.

(Needless to say Naruto schooled the kids)

(After school)

Naruto and Hinata were walking home, when they were interrupted by the older boys Naruto beat.

"Hinata you should go back home, this might take some time," Naruto said looking at the kids. Hinata rushed away along a side street while both Naruto's and Hinata's pokets buzzed.

'Hinatat will be able too handle it,' Naruto thought as he began his fight. Naruto punched and kicked, if he was out of his gigai, would have knocked them out, but the gigai had limited strength, and the gigai was fragile.

When Naruto finished with the boys all of them were running away, most covered with bruises and a couple of broken bones. But Naruto was more beat up then any of them. He was covered in bruises, His left hand felt sprained, it was very stiff.

"Oh, Naruto why are you here," a voice said about five minutes later, coming from a relative distance. Naruto turned around to see Karin and Yuzu Kurasaki walking toward him.

"Ohh, hi Karin, hi Yuzu," Naruto said holding his left arm.

"Why are you holding your arm like that?" Yuzu asked completely blind too all the bruises Naruto was covered in.

"I think I sprained my wrist, while I was figh… protecting myself, because I got jumped." Naruto winced from the pain. Not that Naruto wasn't used too pain, but he still doesn't like it.

"You should come to our family's clinic," Karin said looking over the new soccer star.

"No it is fine, it is just a sprain," Naruto said. Yuzu poked Naruto's wrist. Naruto screamed.

"That sounds like you need too go to the doctor," Yuzu said giggling at Naruto's pain. Naruto brought desperately trying too get away, but both girls refused too listen.

(At the Kurasaki's clinic)

Naruto opened the door, and was immediately kicked in the head by a man's shoe. Naruto was sent about there feet back.

"what are you doing with my daughters," A man in a doctors cloak, and a face that looked like a monkey.

"Dad, we brought him here, because he is HURT," Karin said too her father.

"Ohh, so sorry," The crazy monkey man said picking Naruto up by his good arm.

"No, problem," Naruto said "You seem familiar,"

"Familiar, well I have one of those faces," the crazy doctor said uncomfortably. "Well we should take a look at you."

(examination, and a splint later.)

"Well that should hold," Kurasaki Isshin said patting Naruto's back.

"Thank you," Naruto said moving his left arm slowly. "I should be going."

"Ahh, did dad hurt somebody again," a teenage boy's voice came from behind a door.

"No, Ichigo Oni-san , didn't let dad hurt him," Yuzu said happily.

Naruto felt a huge amount of reitsu, and his pocket rang again. Naruto checked where the hollow is, it was a couple of blocks away. Naruto dashed out of the clinic going strait for the Hollow. 'This is going too be a long patrol' Naruto thought too himself laughing slightly.

(Read and Review,)

(I have most of the Shi-kai's for the Rookie Nine that I am going too use, but I need help with Kakashi's Shi-kai. I also need to people's opinions on who shouldn't recieve their Shikai.)


	5. Chapter 5

-1Shinigami no Shinobi

Chapter 5

Return to Seretei.

(The end of the three month patrol.)

Naruto and Hinata were waiting by a gate in a closet door, that they never opened. The door was the gateway too Seretei, but it only works on the days they are assigned too go back too Seretei, and come back for whoever replaced them.

"Finally it is almost over, this patrol is so boring I thought I might shoot myself if it didn't end soon," Naruto said unhappily complaining too Hinata.

"Well it was routine, but it was kind of nice," Hinata said blushing. She was thinking fondly of the past three months, not much had changed from their first day, including the way they woke up, embracing each other. For some reason Naruto didn't go too the other couch, and Hinata wasn't going too complain. "And it isn't like you didn't get a hobby too pass the time,"

Naruto blushed, he had gotten very into soccer, since he couldn't do what he usually did for entertainment. (I will leave that for you too decide what it is,) "Well it will be good too get a month back in Seretei anyways," Naruto said. As he said it the door they were standing next too started too beep. "It's time,"

Hinata opened the door, both Naruto and Hinata saw a wall of bright light. They walked into it and both Shinigami vanished.

(Three minutes later in Seretei,)

"Well it is good too be back," Naruto said stretching his arms out, in the air of Seretei.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, there is an urgent message from second division," The gate keeper said looking at the pair.

"What is it?" Hinata asked quickly, worried since they hadn't been back for so long.

"Nothing life threatening, you are just supposed too report too the training ground, as soon as you got back." the gate keeper said.

"We will go there directly," Naruto said, "Lets go Hinata-Chan." Naruto rushed too the Second division compound, Hinata running right behind him.

"What do you think this is about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked catching up too Naruto.

"I don't know, but I have an idea about it," Naruto said, "But it can't be confirmed until we get there."

(Second division training grounds.)

"I… Oh, yeah, I was right," Naruto said looking at a large group of people, looking at about a third of the Shinigami of the second division arranged in ranks. Soi-Fong Taichyo walked too the front of the entire group.

"Hello second division," Soi-Fong announced, "today is the continuations of the annual rank test, this test is a team battle tournament. Pair up and Prepare for battle,"

"Hinata lets pair up," Naruto said extremely excited, "we can beat any pair we come against." Naruto said dragging Hinata to sign up.

"Sure Naruto-kun," Hinata said nervously. " But… are you sure you want me as a partner?"

"Sure, No one better," Naruto was interrupted by Soifong almost as soon as they signed up.

"Let us begin, first pair, Naruto-Hinata pair, and Ayaka-Lynn pair." Soi-Fong said.

"Yes Taichyo," all four combatants said. Both Ayaka and Lynn were in the special ops uniform (The Shinobi like uniform)

"Begin," Soi-Fong announced. Ayaka and Lynn charged at Naruto, completely ignoring Hinata.

"Hun, divide and conquer tactic… smart, if it was anybody other then us." Naruto said raising both his palms and focused his reitsu and cried "demonic art 31 pale blue crash," both of his palms shot out in blue energy.

Ayaka was able to change her direction avoiding the attack. Lynn wasn't so lucky, she was blasted by one of the blue shots, and was slashed by an air born Hinata. Lynn falls to the ground unconscious.

"How about that for divide and conquer." Naruto said sarcastically. Then he noticed Ayaka charging at Hinata who was landing, and didn't notice. "No!!!!" Naruto charged in shuunpo, catching up too ayaka in a second. Naruto slashed both of her arms and legs, immobilizing her.

"Winner Naruto-Hinata pair." Soi-Fong announced.

Naruto was so happy, he hugged Hinata, even if it was an easy win. Hunata blushed hard, but was interrupted by Soi-Fong.

"next battle, Naruto-Hinata pair, and…" Soi-Fong was interrupted by Naruto.

"What Taichyo, we just went," Naruto pronounced.

"Well, Naruto the rank test was close too when you left, and rather then not allow you and Hinata to potentially raise your rank as some of the division would prefer," Soi-Fong glared at her vice captain. "And rather then tell you this test is only for you, I thought it would be good for you to think, at least for the beginning, that you were in a usual tournament."

"Okay Taichyo," Naruto said getting ready for battle.

(The battles went much like the first battle)

"final battle, Naruto-Hinata pair, versus Shingoru-Kamimaru pair," Soi-Fong finally announced.

Shingotaru and Kamimaru were mirror images of each other, both had bright green eyes, dark brown hair in a crew cut. Their mouths were small and indistinct.

Both shinigami drew their Zanpakto in an identical sweep, both cried out saying two different things.

Shingotaru cried "slice Kamisori," His Zanpakto's blade split vertically three times.

Kamimaru cried, "Protect me Tate," His Zanpakto's blade flattened out and expanded into a shield with a handle.

"very complementary," Hinata said, scooting back slightly.

"lets get started," the opposing pair said. Shingotaru charged and slashed at Hinata, Hinata jumped in the air to avoid the attack, but was blocked by a shield.

"No," Hinata cried as a blade flew at her right knee. Hinata heard a clang of metal on metal. Hinata looked at her limb, and she saw Naruto's Zanpakto blocking the razor Zanpakto.

"Thinking you could double team my partner was a bad move." Naruto said unhappily. Naruto forced Shingorutaru's Zanpakto away from Hinata, raised his left palm and cried. Destructive art 33, fire shot," a ball of red fire shot at signora's face.

The ball of fire vanished after hitting a blue sphere that was expelled by Kamimaru's Zanpakto.

The blue sphere appeared behind Hinata and Naruto's fire ball was ejected at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto shouted but it was too late, Hinata was blasted by the destructive art, which knocked here out.

"My Zanpakto absorbs a Reitsu attack and releases it where I want it," Kamimaru said.

Naruto turned around to face Kamimaru releasing an enormous amount of killing intent. "You are so going too pay for that," Naruto said while raising his Zanpakto, "feel thy self, GEKIDO," Naruto released enough reitsu too knock both of his opponents too the ground as his red and black gauntlets formed. Naruto vanished from sight.

Kamimaru's Zanpakto put out a small sphere blocking a slash from Naruto, but Naruto put so much force into it that the sphere exploded. Both of Naruto's opponents were constantly blasted by Naruto.

"Enough," Soi-Fong cried, which stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Naruto control yourself," Soi-Fong scolded. "the fourth and third seats are on a mission, and will be back in about a week, so the test will resume then, Dismissed," everybody left, except for two people, Naruto and Gaara.

"Gaara, why are you hear?" Naruto asked sealing his Zanpakto.

"I was accepted by the second division," Gaarra said monotonously. " We graduated shortly after the annual rank test, about a week after you left."

"Oh yeah, what division are the others in?" Naruto asked, calming down after his fight.

"My brother went too the 12th, my sister went to the 8th along with Shikamaru, Lee went to 11th, Neji went to 10th , Ino and Shino went too 3rd, Sakura went to 4th, Kiba went to the 9th, Choji and Tenten too the 5th, and Kakashi-san went too 1st." Gaara rattled off.

"Wait, shouldn't the test be taking place in a week?" Naruto asked quickly.

"No, there was a sudden need for Shinigami, so the test was held early." Garra announced.

"Wait, what happened." Naruto asked quickly.

"There was a huge massacre, an army of hollow decimated a lot of unseated Shingami, it was controlled, but Zaraki-taichyo had too step in and destroy some hollows."

"Man that sucks," Naruto said unhappy he couldn't have been there to help.

"It doesn't really matter, Naruto lets go to a bar after you have had some time to rest," Garra said with a good amount of conviction in it. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Uh… sure let me change into my off duty cloths and see how Hinata is doing. Then I will be right with you." Naruto said walking to his room. When Naruto arrived at his room to see a plaque on the door. Naruto read 'Naruto and Hinata's room' it took a second for what he read to register in his head.

"What!!!!!!!," Naruto yelled out loud, a letter fell out from behind the plaque. Naruto picked it up and read. 'Naruto your former roommate was killed in the massacre, Hinata needed a new room, because we needed it for the new recruits, sorry for any inconvenience.

Soi Fong Taichyo,

Naruto looked inside to find out what they did. It wasn't much, it looked like it did before, but there was a slight addition. There was a picture of Naruto and Hinata tacked to the wall.

Naruto changed into his red and black shorts and t-shirt. He went to the fourth division medical wing to find Hinata. It wasn't hard, he found her staggering from the forth division. Naruto rushed to Hinata "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes, I am fine, but I am really tired, I think I should rest," Hinata said wobbling.

"I'll walk you to our room." Naruto said, steadying Hinata.

(Naruto's and Hinata's room)

"What, this is your room, isn't it?" Hinata asked looking stunned.

"No, it is OUR room, orders from Taichyo," Naruto said giving her the letter. "I will let you rest now, I will be out at a bar if you feel up to joining," Naruto left leaving Hinata staring at the door silently thanking whoever set this up.

(Soi Fong and Byakuya sneezed.)

Naruto was walking to the bar that Gaara had mention, it wasn't like it was his first time there. Naruto was worried, He wasn't sure why, but Gaara made him nervous, especially since the demon inside of Gaara was probably as firmly bond to him as the Kyuubi was to Naruto.

Naruto walked into the bar, not expecting anybody but Gaara, what he found was different. He found an empty room, a clear bar. "What the hell," Naruto said, in his experience this bar was usually filled to the brim with drunks. Naruto walked in tripping a wire, setting of a giant neon arrow, pointing down a hallway that was always barred. Naruto walked in on guard, cursing the fact he left Gekido in his room. He heard a cry of "Pervert," and a loud crashing, as Rock Lee went through a wall, almost colliding with Naruto.

"Lee, what the," Naruto said running to his unconscious 'friend.'

"Sakura, you idiot you ruined the surprise." Ino's voice came out scolding the offending Sakura.

"Well what was I supposed to do, He grabbed my ass," Sakura's voice was complaining.

"He didn't grab your ass, he was walking by, you felt something weird, and you threw him through the wall. How trouble some," Shikamaru said in between drinks of what Naruto assumed was a tequila

Naruto walked into the room both voices were coming from, for something that looked like and acted like a firework blew up in his face. When the smoke cleared, he saw all of his friends from when he was alive and dead waiting for him, raising a glass to him, with the exception of three. Rangiku, Yachiru, and Choji. Rangiku and Yachiru launched themselves at Naruto catching him by surprise, he wasn't able to dodge and was caught in an embrace so tight he though his head would pop. While was munching down on some barbeque.

"What is all this," Naruto wheezed as the two girls around him kept on squeezing. He wasn't enjoying the embrace, after all it was with two of his friends, but it was very very tight.

"Well isn't it obvious, it is a welcome back party for you and Hinata… Where is Hinata anyways," Said Kiba holding his Zanpakto, it was black with a brown hand guard, not irregular.

"She had to go to go to the fourth division for healing, it wasn't to serious, I made sure to get her back to her room," Naruto wanted to avoid any incrimination on his part, because it would have been very bad if the two girls around his body knew that his female long term mission partner also became his roommate.

"Naruto have a drink," Said Neji throwing a drink at Naruto.

(Another night forever forgotten because of to much Alcohol)

(Two days later)

Naruto woke up two days later, fully energized and excited for what was going to happen today. The third and fourth seat of his division had finally come back, and he was going to have his match with them later this evening. But then he had nothing to do while he waited, He decided not to do any training because he would overstrain himself, and that would be bad for his prospects of getting seated. Naruto got up and got dressed, unaware of the white eyes staring at him under her covers.

'Naruto has changed so much, he has gained so much muscle, and he looks so hot. The only thing that hasn't really changed is his devotion to his friends and his work ethic.' Hyuuga Hinata thought blushing, a small amount of blood dripping from her nose with her thoughts.

Naruto walked to Hinata's bed poking her on the shoulder, which made Hinata jump slightly. "Hinata are you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said sitting up wiping the blood from her nose inconspicuously. "What is it Naruto,"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me somewhere, so we can talk." Naruto said looking in Hinata's eyes.

She blushed and asked. "Why this all of a sudden?"

"No real reason, but we never really talk, even though we were around each other so much," Naruto said. "I understand if you don't want to but…"

"No!" Hinata interrupted. "I mean, sure lets go, where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking there is a great brunch place not to far away, where we could talk," Naruto said. "Meet you outside in about ten minutes so we can go together." Naruto left. After that Hinata immediately and franticly got ready, putting on her cloths, make up, etc… (I am a guy, so I don't know what girls do to get ready.)

Naruto was waiting outside in his Shinigami kimono, Gekido strapped to his back. 'Why did I do that just now?' Naruto thought to himself. The door opened behind him and Hinata walked out, looking perfect.

"lets go Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "where is this place?"

"It is this way, follow me," Naruto said heading down the hall, Hinata following him closely.

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata were outside a shop that was selling usual breakfast stuff, eggs pancakes and the like. "Lets get a table," Naruto said talking to a few people. In two minutes they were sitting at the table, looking at the menu. Naruto ordered a full stack of blueberry pancakes, while Hinata ordered eggs with three strips of bacon (Bacon is awesome).

"Naruto you wanted to talk about something," Hinata said looking into her one loves eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know why this came up all of a sudden, but we don't know much about each other," Naruto said, suspecting this sudden burst of compassion had something to do with Gekido (Only one connected to his mind to effect him.)

"What do you… mean," Hinata stalled on the last word.

"I don't know, just like what foods do you like, what is your favorite thing to do, do you have any other friends other then the ninja group, _**WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON**_?" (He didn't say the last thing differently, That is how Hinata heard it,) Naruto asked nonchalantly.

Hinata answered all of the questions except for the last one, which she hoped he wouldn't bring up. She asked quickly so he wouldn't have the chance to ask the last question again. "Well what about you Naruto, what do you like, do you have any crushes?" Hinata asked.

Naruto answered all the questions except the last one, but unlike Hinata he didn't have the luxury of not answering the last question.

"And do you have any crushes," Hinata taking an unknown offensive to protect herself from the incriminating question.

"My crushes. Well all I can really say is that they are different from when I was alive. I just realized how annoying Sakura can be… Um…" The awkward silence continued the two didn't realize several eyes watching them.

Rangiku, Yachiru, Rukia, and Ino were watching from a distance.

"what do you think they are talking about," Rangiku asked the three other girls.

"I don't know, but I want to," Yachiru said.

"I wish I remembered how to lip read," Ino said regretfully (She didn't care about Naruto, but she is one big ass gossip.)

Rukia was just silent.

"I never would have thought they would come here," Yachiru said.

"They don't usually," Rangiku said. "I come her before shift for my morning coffee, I saw them here, and I called you here."

(back to Naruto)

"Hinata you still haven't answered my question," Naruto badgered, as they both received their meal.

"If I tell you, I will be so embarrassed." Hinata said trying to hide the true reason.

"come on, I won't tell anybody," Naruto said completely oblivious, and confused about why Hinata wouldn't share.

This went on through the breakfast, until…

"Alright, I will tell you Naruto, but you have to promise me that you won't be repulsed by me when you find out," Hinata said.

"Why do you like Renji or something," Naruto asked. "Whatever I promise."

"No, I don't like Renji-san," Hinata said. "I like………… You Naruto," She blushed so hard that she looked like a sun burned lobster covered in red paint.

Naruto was shocked.

Authors note. Yaaaay for slight cliffhanger. I have run out of ideas to put into this chapter of the story. I already think it is kind of cluttered. I am going to work on my fight scenes for the next chapter.

Don't flame me for the sudden directness of Hinata, I just thought that is should be there.

I have had Major writers block in this chapter. I had half of it done for months, but then I couldn't think of the rest.

I need an active beta, if any of you would like to help by all means PM me about it.


End file.
